Streaming of media content such as video and audio to end-users is a frequently used service provided by various service providers. There are various streaming clients, for example different media players, that are able to receive media content and display it on a screen for presentation to the user.
When the user pauses a streaming session, the streaming client will discontinue the streaming and the last decoded image is shown on the screen. After pausing, the last decoded image may be shown for quite a long time on the screen. Often, this last shown image is blurry. Such blurry pause image is most undesirable both from the user perspective as well as from the streaming client manufacturers' point of view. The user would naturally prefer a sharp still image to look at instead of an annoying blurry image, and the manufacturer of streaming clients would want to be able to provide their customers the best possible user experience.